


[podfic] Sea and Snow

by oakleaf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zutara, Zutara Month, mentions of Ozai and Azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: Festivals only remind Zuko of what he has lost, until Katara takes him to the South Pole for their Winter Solstice. Written for Day 13 of Zutara Month 2012: Festival.--Podfic ofSea and Snowby neuxue. Length 12:43. Author's summary above.





	[podfic] Sea and Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sea and Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723176) by [neuxue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuxue/pseuds/neuxue). 

> I absolutely adore this story, and it has poetic lines that felt like they needed to be read aloud.
> 
> [Google Drive mirror also available](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I6pjTXd997TB8DI2HjSoZ_HOpixqepUh/view?usp=sharing).
> 
> Australian accent. Credits in end notes.

**Author's Note:**

> **Opening music**:  
Music from <https://filmmusic.io>  
"Heartbreaking" by Kevin MacLeod (<https://incompetech.com>)  
License: CC BY (<http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/>)
> 
> **Closing music:**  
Fix You by Coldplay
> 
> **Cover art**:  
[Photo](https://unsplash.com/photos/VSbrFf12lWE) by [Joakim Honkasalo](https://unsplash.com/@jhonkasalo?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)


End file.
